Back to Nature/Credits
Credits taken from "Back To Nature", Season 1, episode 27, 27th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Claudia Silver Directed by Lisa Simon Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Producer Andy Yerkes Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Geoffrey Holder Jon Ludwig Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Andy Yerkes Associate Producers Kimberly L. Maisel Stacey Adams Associate Director Dean Gordon Assistant Director Eugene Meienhofer Stage Manager Anne Louise Wallace Production Designer Cabot McMullen Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Post Production Supervisor Erica Levin Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Ed Christie Kip Rathke Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Mary Brehmer Rob Gardner Segment Producer Ilene Merenstein Shadow Puppet Segment Jon Ludwig Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Graphics Designer Cathy Hundt Graphics Par Surasaksin Production Coordinator Richard Buhrman Script Supervisor Lindsey Aikens Script Coordinators Susan Kopensky Samantha Osby Continuity Samantha Osby Editors Rob Hall Marybeth Benivegna Jim Snarski Ken Sirulnick Post Production Team Lisa Binassarie Ilene Merenstein Michael Orloff Lesley Stewart Freddie Hernandez Lesley R. Stewart Sound Design John Alberts Chris Floberg Production Accountants Dominique Bruballa Maria Marini Joyce Hsieh Production Staff Katya O'Hagan Terrence Reid Jim Calcaterra Jason Bliss Susan Kopensky Hope Allen Chad Cruikshank Jason Arambulo Madeline S. McEneney Jim Washburn Interns Dara Resnik Eric Handler Carrie Gillen Neil McNally Michael Schupbach Mike Meere Phil Alcabes Matty Randazzo Tom Guadarrama Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Keith Conod Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Bruce Dunkins Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Chad Cruikshank Honey Trabitz Bill Griffith Karyn Kaplan Marc Delforte Jennifer C. Brooks Erin Slattery Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Bob Lewis Eric Levy Mark Katz Peter Hefter Victor Smith Eugene MeienhoferEugene Meienhofer Jason Horn Mike Scricca Bill DePaolo Production Assistants Chad Cruikshank Honey Trabitz Bill Griffith Karyn Kaplan Marc Delforte Jennifer C. Brooks Erin Slattery Assistant Accountant Mike Meere Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Jim Calcaterra Kimberly L. Maisel Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistants to Art Directors Jennifer Weil Bethany Berry-Weiss Technical Director Phil Alcabes Video Matty Randazzo Tom Guadarrama Utilities Jim Washburn Jack Cooke Keith Conod Carpenters Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Props Bob Lewis Eric Levy Videotape Mark Katz Audio Peter Hefter Victor Smith Electricians Eugene Meienhofer Jason Horn Mike Scricca Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Technical Team Dan Stewart Pat Minietta Larry Solomon Jim Scurti Matty Randazzo Jack Cooke Keith Conod Jim Washburn Peter Hefter Victor Smith Brooke Haznedar Mark Katz Tom Guadarrama Phil Alcabes Christien Methot Bobby Vazac Bob Lewis Jerry Cancel Eric Levy Shawn Harkins Jay Kulick Bob Haggerty Andrea Curtis Cameras Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Songs "Welcome to the Big Blue House" Music and Lyrics by Bill Obrecht and Peter Lurye "Close To Nature" Music and Lyrics by Dave Kinnoin & Jimmy Hammer "Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Shadow?" Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch "Home on the Range" Music and Lyrics by Tyler Bunch & Peter Lurye "Everybody in the Tub" Music and Lyrics by Brian Woodbury "The Goodbye Song" Music and Lyrics by Peter Lurye Music Score by Julian Harris Rob Curto Peter Lurye Model by Peter Wallach Mike Sullivan Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MCMXCVII Category:Season 1 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits